I WANNA PLAY A GAME
by DeviLAddO
Summary: fanmade saw story using my own OC
1. chapter 1

WARNING!! CONTAINS GORE AND PROFANITY!! RATED M!! PLEASE SUPPORT!!

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

I slid my keys into my apartment door as I slowly opened it , drenched in sweat and and exhausted from fucking strippers all night. I walked in and shut the door behind me as I took off all my clothes and and threw them in a corner , only leaving my boxers on and jumped in my seemingly comfortable bed. I looked at my alarm clock and it read

'1:32 AM.' "At least tomorrow is Saturday...greedy ass strippers." I said to myself as my dick was paining me from cumming time and again from fucking strippers. I just laid back and shut my eyes to sleep , ignoring the dick pain.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

*Bump* I jumped up , wide awake as I heard something. *Bump* There it was again , this time , louder. The sound repeated itself for a few times , as I was looking around , listening and figuring out the source. *bump*... At that moment, I realized it was coming from my closet. "Hey! Who the fuck is in there? This ain't no fuckin' prank! come out here right now or I'll come in there and and fuck you up!" I yelled , but no response. I grabbed the baseball bat under my bed as I slowly walked toward my closet. My whole body was trembling as I reached for the closet door. I was ready to open it and swing the bat at whoever was in there. I quickly slid the door open and swung at the same time. It hit nothing. I slowly and thoroughly flipped through the peices of clothing in the closet. suddenly an asshole with a pig mask jumped out at me and stabbed me in my neck with a needle. Before I could do anything , I felt light headed , my body felt heavy and my vision started to blur. I fell to the ground and the last thing I said was "What are those!?".

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **I'LL RELEASE THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON... (GOT THE JOKE AT THE END? NO? YES? WRITE YOUR REVIEW IF YOU GOT THE JOKE AND WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS FIRST CHAPTER)**


	2. I WANNA PLAY A GAME CH2

**WARNING!! CONTAINS GORE AND PROFANITY!! RATED M!! PLEASE SUPPORT!!**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **UHHHHHHHH! SO HERE IT IS. IF YOUR WONDERING WHY IT TOOK SO LONG , IT'S BECAUSE I WAS OCCUPIED ON OTHER STUFF (CLASSIFIED) , BUT HERE I AM WORKING MY ASS OFF TO THINK OF SOMETHING FOR YOU GUYS.** **MUCH LOVE!**

 **CHAPTER** **2**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

I woke up , vision still blurry and still feeling light headed for a second until I was fully awake. I was in a square concrete room with a TV , an electrical clock and a camera on the wall, in a location that was dead to me. I had no idea where I was. I tried the door but it was sealed shut. I noticed a metal container on some sort of scale before the TV screen suddenly came on and some weird white fucking ugly ass doll with swirly cheeks was on it. "Hey! who the fuck are you? Let me outta here right now! Fuckin' asshole!" I shouted , no response.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The doll's face was not facing me , until it's head started turning toward me. "Was that supposed to intimidate me?" I asked as it's head was fully facing me. "Hello Nick , you may not know me , but I know you. I WANNA PLAY A GAME. Every weekend you go to stripclubs to fornicate and the day after you team up with colleagues to go about stealing. During one of your 'operations' you killed someone and hid they're body in the sewers. Am I right? You were a so-called 'TopCop' before you reverted to this. You were once married , then divorced because of your drinking problems. Is this all your worth? Or is it? You are throwing away your valuable life. I am here to give you salvation , and redemption." "Fuck off! How do you know that shit? Are you a fuckin' stalker? Huh?" I shouted. No response. It just kept on yapping as it had a deep , strange and deranged voice. "I see you noticed that container over there. Do you know it's purpose? REDEMPTION. You need to fill it up with thirty millilitres of your blood. Find any means necessary to wound yourself. When that timer reaches zero and the container is not filled to the designated quantity , the door will be locked FOREVER and you will stay here to rot. However , if it is filled to that amount before the time , you will attain salvation and redemption. I am here to do just that. Make this the greatest twenty minutes of your life Nick. Oh and here's a tip , make the wound as large as possible , If you value your life , that is." White noise filled the TV as it shut off. I was drenched in sweat and fear as what I just listened to involved my the possibility of being dead.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The timer was set to twenty minutes as it suddenly started to countdown. I started to panic and run at the door and started banging like crazy , "Help! Help! someone get me the fuck outta here!" I shouted , when i noticed something dangling in in my pocket. It was a key. I immediately tried it on the door. It didn't work. I wasn't surprised either , as I was pretty sure it would'nt be that easy. "Fuckin' great , what do I do now" I said as I sighed to myself. I threw the key with all my strength across the room and just sat in a corner quiet , thinking about my life. I looked over at the key and saw that the handle was broken and it was revealed to be a...small blade? I quickly and nervously ran over to it as it was confirmed to be a very small and short blade. My eyes were wide opened with fear as I knew what had to be done. I ran over to the container , looked at the clock , which I only realized I had fourteen minutes left. At first I set the blade at my wrist , hesitating a few times but then stopped and decided to go cut farther down my arm , as I was sure that I didn't wan't to cut my vein on my left arm. I was about to cut my arm. I took a deep breath , closed my eyes and readied the knife to my arm firmly. "Here goes nothing..." I said as I put my arm over the container and began sliding the small blade from the end of my arm going up almost reaching my vein firmly and steadily. I grunted and shouted in agony as the knife slid through my skin , making one long , deep cut. I was actually happy to see blood rushing from my arm. I could feel it , the blood flowing out , the immense pain. Not soon after my hand felt cold and numb as I started to feel light headed , which was expected of blood loss. I blacked out for one millisecond before waking up back. I fell to my knees with my hand still set over the container. My vision was blurry. I had no Idea how long blood has been flowing out my arm. I looked over at tbe countdown timer.I think I had six minutes left. I then looked at the scale below the container. my vision was so blurry I had no Idea how much was filled. I just kept going. I then decided to take my other hand and and spread the wound a little. I felt the world of pain as the wound was spread and even more blood was flowing out. I bitterly screamed in pain and agony as the wound was spread , face red with the look of someone who just wen't through hell and back. I coudn't take it anymore , but I still kept going. I was on the verge of blacking out as I heard a beep just before I did.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

My vision blurred before going back to normal as I woke up in some hospital bed. I looked at my arm. It was bandaged up. I took a breath of relief as I looked around to find an old man sitting beside me. I just stared at him as he got up and got a little closer. "I see that you truly value your life , Nick. Now that you attained salvation , what do you plan to do with it? You can stay here and make sure others attain their's , or , you can walk free as a man that attained his." I was speechless.

 **"HE HELPED ME"**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **SO THERE IT WAS. NOT BAD IF I DO SAY SO MYSELF. I HAVE AN ISSUE IN WHICH I THINK MY CHAPTERS ARE LONG , BUT THEY ARE ACTUALLY SHORT. I WILL BE WRITING THE ALTERNATE/BAD ENDING AND THE NIGHT WHEN NICK WAS FUCKING STRIPPERS(LEMON). SO BE SURE TO CHECK BACK OFTEN. I KINDA RUSHED THIS SO EXPECT SPME TYPOS.**


End file.
